A Sharp Blade
by rebelliousbunny
Summary: Kagome becomes a cutter when her mom dies in tragic accident. She returns to the feudal era never to go home. Who will hold her? (Rated for later chapters)K
1. Kagome, What's Wrong

Summary: Kagome becomes a cutter when her mom dies in a tragic accident. She goes back to the feudal era planning to never return to hers. But will a harsh past come to haunt her? And who will be the man to hold her through these tough times? Kag&Ses.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in the story, so don't sue me. Isn't it a pity that I don't own them though?  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so don't be too harsh, but don't be to nice either.  
  
A Sharp Blade  
  
Chapter I: What's wrong Kagome?  
  
RINGGGGGGG!! RINGGGGGG!! RI- "Hello" "Is this Kagome Higurashi?" "Yes... who is this?" "This Deputy Charles S. Peterman." "Why are you calling my house?" "We have a small situation" ".........." "It's your mom, she has been shot in a bank robbery" "Wh-where is she? Is she okay? Can you come get me? When can I see her? "Slow down hone-" "Slow down?! My mother has been shot and you want me to slow down?!!! "I have sent a crew member to get you, he will take you to the hospital, and the doctor will inform you about your mother's wounds." Kagome hung up the phone without saying another word. Only a faint sob managed to escape her lips. Shot, but why? She couldn't have done anything. (All words in italics are thoughts.)  
  
"Inuyasha, do ya think I could get a little help?" said a very frustrated Sango, who happened to be pulling a very lardy demon that had a big piece of the shikon jewel wedged in its foot. Inuyasha only murmured a very low, "Feh." "I wish Kagome would hurry up with whatever she is doing, when need to find the rest of the jewel shards." Shouted the impatient Hanyou. "Inuyasha!!!" screeched Sango who could no longer pull the fat slug demon. Finally Inuyasha jumped down from the tree to help Sango. Out of nowhere Shippou came out of the woods from his evening nap and asked, "Kagome made it back yet? "No, the wench thinks she can just take her time and do whatever she wants." "Inuyasha, don't talk that way about Kagome!" shouted a very worried Shippou. "Sango, do ya think something may have happened to Kagome?" asked the kitsune. "Oh, Shippou, I doubt anything happened to her, she probably just fell asleep again." "I hope so..."  
  
"Mom!" "Honey..." "Are you okay?" "Yeah, yeah, don't worry your pretty little head." "Doc. is she going to make it?" "I don't think so." Oh my gods, this isn't happening she can't die, not now! Now all that slipped through Kagome's quivering lips was a soft moan of pain and heartbreak. They had her sit in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity. When all of a sudden, A nurse comes out and call for a Miss Higurashi. Kagome walks up with teary, tired looking eyes and looks at the lady. ".........." "We lost her," said the nurse in a very quiet, soft voice." Kagome felt as if the world was coming to an end. She fell to the floor in e sweep of emotion and cried her eyes out. Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! After sitting therefore a half an hour she was escorted home where she did the very worst in an attempt to kill herself. She pulled out a sharp knife and began to slit her wrist. After pure pain and blood, she felt a little better. So she packed up her thing, including the knife, and headed for the feudal era.  
  
Sango could tell something was really wrong with Kagome not only by the tears running down her cheek but also by the distant look in her eyes and her pale skin. Inuyasha started griping to her before he even saw her. "It's about time you showed up, I thought maybe you had died up there." He said. Then he turned around and saw her pale, tear covered cheeks and immediately felt shamed. "Kagome!" shouted Shippou and tackled her, but she only pushed him away. "Kagome, what's wrong?" asked every single one of them at the same time. "M-y m-m-mom i-is" she stuttered, then went silent. "What wrong Kagome?" asked the whole group, this time including Miroku, at the same time again. "She's dead..." whimpered Kagome very softly, now growing even more pale. ".........." The only thing that happened for a long, silent period of time was that Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome as she began to cry again.  
  
The end of chapter one has come! Please review.  
  
Author, Rebelliousbunny 


	2. An Unwanted Guest

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.  
  
A/N: Thanx for the great reviews! I love ya Kawaii!! And Ymir-Chan, sentence is spelled with e, not an i, and there are periods at the end of each of my sentences.  
  
A Sharp Blade  
  
Chapter II: An Unwanted Guest  
  
"It will be okay Kagome." "Sniff, snob" "You just cry your eyes out." "I'll make sure everything's alright." As Sango continues to comfort Kagome Shippou cuddles in Kagome's stomach and Inuyasha sulks in the tree because he knows this is gonna take a while and he wants to find the shards. Miroku is sitting under a tree thinking about, well... use your imagination. Kagome decides to go 'take a bath' So she grabs her sack and heads off. Instead of taking a bath she pulls out the knife and makes a small slit next to the other one on her wrist. She calms down a little after that. Once it stops bleeding she goes back to Sango. "Hey princess, felin' any better?" "Ye-ah, a l-little." "L-let's g-o lo-ok for the sh-shards." She said in between small sobs. "Alright!" replied a very anxious Inuyasha. When they took off it was really quite silent. The only thing you hear is a big SMACK and a "HENTAI" "Miroku please try keeping your hands to yourself." Said the group as a whole, including a slightly happier Kagome. "I sense a jewel shard near by" "Lets go to it!" "I think it's this way."  
Before long they ran into a very large Ant demon with a shard in its forehead. Inuyasha was able to take it out with one blow from his powerful Tetsusaiga. Almost immediately after Inuyasha sliced the ant Sesshomaru showed up with his Toukijin drawn and ready to fight. Inuyasha redrew his sword and they went to battle. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all headed into the trees. Silence was heard. No one new why but all of a sudden Sesshomaru land in front of Kagome and asked Inuyasha what he did to her. "Nothing." "Then why has she been crying?" "Her mom died." Then the unexpected happened. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and left. Inuyasha chased him but he was too slow to catch the taiyoukai. So he went back to get Sango, Miroku, and a now worried Shippou. And the headed towards the Western Lands.  
  
A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short, I have I gotta do. So please Review this chapter! 


	3. Chapter III: An Unwanted Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in any of the chapters in any of my stories. But oh how I wish I did!( A/N: Sorry about the short chapter there were a million other things I had to get done! Also, If you would like to be informed when I update, you can leave a review with your e-mail address on it and I will inform you. Enjoy the chappy. R&R!(  
  
A Sharp Blade  
  
Chapter III: An Unwanted Surprise  
  
"Why am I here?" "He was not keeping you safe." "Why do you care?" "He never told you?" "No, tell me now!" "Don't command me, this Sesshomaru will not tolerate it!" "Please tell me?" "This is your room stay here until further word." "But you never explained to me what this is about!" "This Sesshomaru will not be yelled at, I said go into your room!" I don't see why he has to remind himself of his name so often. It's as if he is afraid he's gonna forget it. This Sesshomaru... Godz that wench is so stubborn. Why didn't he tell her that she is a youkai?  
  
Finally Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou have arrived in the Western Lands. Now to get to Sesshomaru's castle. "You guys are slow, come on!" "Y-you could slow-down a l-little, we have been prac-ctically running the wh-hole way." gasped Miroku between huffs and puffs sounding desperate for air. "Shut up you stupid monk!" "Would you two knock it off?!" shouted Sango tired from running too. Now, arriving at the gate, Inuyasha finally slows down and lets everyone catch his or her breath. Soon, one of Sesshomaru's maids comes out to 'greet' them. "Hi!" "Hello." They answered as a group "Can I help you?" "Lets us in!" shouted Inuyasha. "Shut up!" Sango said elbowing him in the stomach. Inuyasha doubled over and was instantly quiet. "I am sorry about his rudeness." Sango apologized to the lady on the other side of the gate. "I'm sorry, I cannot do that." "Why not?" snapped a very annoyed Miroku. "Sesshomaru-sama has ordered that you and your friends be shunned from the castle." The lady/maid turned and walked away ignoring the comments being thrown at her.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNO- "Kagome, come to dinner and we will discus today as we eat." "I'll be right down," answered Kagome. She got into her yellow sack and took out her new best friend (who is actually her worst nightmare) and began to cut herself next to the last two slits in her small wrist. "You wanted to explain to me why you basically kidnapped me and brought me to the Western Lands?" "Yes, you see, Kagome, you are not who you think you are. You are actually more complex than the person you think you are. You, Kagome Higurashi, are youkai and you are sup-" "I am youkai, no way, this can't be true, where is Inuya-" "This Sesshomaru will not be interrupted! As I was about to say, not only are you youkai, but you are also supposed to be mine, you belong to me." ".........." "Kagome?" ".........." I am youkai, and I belong to Sesshomaru! Wow, didn't see that coming, this is impossible. I can't be youkai, I am just a mere human, not a youkai, this is too much! I'm closer to being an apple than to being a youkai! If Sesshomaru weren't expressionally distorted then maybe he would have smiled at the confusion on her face. He could read the thoughts going through her head on her face as if they were printed in black ink on a white piece of paper. "I know none of this makes since now but if just wait until morning you will se what I am talking about." At that time the maid that had spoken to Inuyasha and Sango outside walked into the room and Kagome stormed out. "Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha and his friends are outside and they want in!" "Tell them that I will be out in a minute."  
  
"Inuyasha, why have you come to my castle?" "Feh, as if you didn't know that. Where is Kagome!?!" "She is inside getting ready for bed." "WHAT!!!" "I did not stutter." "She can't stay here!" "Why not, she does belong to me, which is only half the story you didn't tell her." "I was gonna tell her when she got back but-" "Go on you fool" "Her mom was killed, so I didn't want to make her feel more emotional." ".........." Sesshomaru turned and walk away without saying another word.  
  
Sesshomaru went inside and up to Kagome's room. He knocked on the door and when she answered he bit her on the shoulder, and to his surprise, she bit him back. When they let go of each other she asked, "Why?" "It is a courting mark." "A wha?" "It symbols that you are mine. And since you bit me back, I am yours, this means that we are compatible mates in every way." 


	4. Chapter IV: Back th the Beginning

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any of the characters used in any of these chapters!  
  
A/N: I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR ABOUT A WEEK!!! So please, don't stop reading. Thanx for that review Inuyasha Freak 15!!!  
  
A Sharp Blade  
  
Chapter IV: Back To The Beginning  
  
"Soooo, I am your mate?" "Not exactly." "Then what is a courting mark?" "It means that we are in the courting stage and any youkai who comes near you will know not to touch you." "So what happens during the courting stage of a relationship?" "Well, not exactly anything, in our case we have no choice but to become mates." "So... how do you know when we are mates?" "We have to mate within one year of the day the courting mark appeared." "I have to mate with you?!" "Yes." "If am youkai, then that means my mother and father are too?" "Yes." "How come she never told me?" "You didn't know your mother." "I lived with her." "No, she died at the hospital after having you." "So I was adopted?" "Yes." "Then where was my father?" "He died from pain." "Pain?" "Without your mother there, he was heartbroken." ".........." "Kagome?" "If I am youkai then how come I have never been in my true form?" "You are a very rare shape shifting, youkai." "Oh, can you tell me how to shift?" "I have contacted your mother, she will visit you in your dreams and show you how." "Oh." "Well speaking of dreams, it's time to go to bed anyway, I'm sure she's waiting on you!  
  
"Kagome, I have waited so long to meet you." Said a strange voice as Kagome drifted to sleep. "Is that you mom?" asked a very confused Kagome. "Yes, darling, it is!" "Mom, are you a shape shifting youkai as well?" asked a still very confused Kagome. "Yes, I am and you need to start learning how to shift now," replied her mom, Sumiko. So over the next week, Kagome never woke up. She spent all of her time learning how to shape shift into many things. Cats, dogs, rocks, water, statues, now she could mimic just about anything she saw. On the last day of her training she learned how to shift into her true youkai form! And when she awoke, that's exactly what she was. Her height was 5.8, her hair was down to her thighs, her nails were now razor sharp claws that had poison in them, she had huge, bright green eyes, two bright green stripes on either cheek, a white cloud in the center of her forehead, a tail that was just like Sesshomaru's only it was white and had bright green stripe winding around it, not to sound disgusting or perverted, but her boobs were a lot bigger, and the weirdest thing about her were the cuts on her wrist, that was the one that just didn't belong. When she got up she went over to the mirror in her room and saw herself, she was so shocked that she didn't realize she was naked and went running down the hall without clothing or a towel. When she reached Sesshomaru's room he was sitting at his desk reading a letter from the east, it read:  
  
Great Lord of the Western Lands,  
  
A meeting is to be held between all royal youkais and their mates. We are expecting to se you there, it is very important that we do!  
  
Eastern Lands  
  
"Sesshomaru, look at me, I am in my true form!" Does she not realize that she is naked? "Yes, I see that, we will have to make you some new clothes, "said a gawking Sesshomaru. Kagome looked down only to find out that she was bare naked. She turned to the shade of a cherry and ran back o her room. About ten minutes later a maid rushed in with many kimono' that actually fit Kagome in her true form. Kagome, wrapped in a towel, thanked her and began to pick out the one she would wear today. She went with the black one that had a cloud on the back of it. Almost as soon as she was dressed Sesshomaru knocked on her door. She let him in and he told her about the meeting and that she was going. That evening at dinner Sesshomaru noticed the cuts on her wrists and asked her about them. When she told him why they were there he was shocked. This kind of made him angry, so he called for a nurse and Kagome went to get help. 


End file.
